


Гостья

by marinesku



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке: Связанная Серсея сквернословит и пытается кусаться. У Салладора много свободного времени в запасе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гостья

— Золото... — пират кривит в полуулыбке пухлые губы, слишком бледные на темном лице.  
Голос у него негромкий и низкий, его тембр и вибрация вызывает у Серсеи дрожь отвращения. Ее трясет. Она бы с радостью заткнула уши, чтоб никогда его не слышать, но заведенные за голову руки крепко стянуты тонкой и прочной цепью. В первые же часы плена она пробовала освободиться, но в ярости лишь жестоко, до мяса, содрала кожу. Теперь ее запястья под железом обернуты промасленными бинтами, и даже шевеление пальцами все еще причиняет боль. В каюте душно, Серсею тошнит от качки и пряного запаха благовоний и фруктов.  
— Почему все стремятся овладеть им? За что любят?  
Лиссениец смотрит вопросительно, будто всерьез ждет, что Серсея скажет что-то сквозь кляп. Она отвечает ему исполненным гордой ненависти (так ей хочется верить) взглядом. Тряпка во рту пропиталась слюной и раскисла, живот крутят рвотные позывы. Наверно, мысль вцепиться зубами ублюдку в руку была недальновидна, но при одном только взгляде на него Серсея и сейчас впадает в животное исступление.  
— За положение? За возможности? За свободу? — лиссейниец слегка отрывает спину от расшитых подушек, подаваясь вперед, будто не расслышал: — Скажешь: за власть, которую оно дает?  
Обессиленная ненавистью, Серсея почти не вслушивается в его бред, но последнее предположение он и правда не иначе, как прочитал в ее глазах. За что же еще, идиот? — цедит она про себя.  
Салладор Саан (от звука его имени передергивает, но Серсея повторяет его вновь и вновь: Ланнистеры платят свои долги, имена должников пламенем жгут им сердца до самого мига расплаты) улыбается — зубы его ослепительно белы.  
— Зря.  
Акцент его напоминает Серсее о Варисе, и оттого становится еще противнее. В отличие от евнуха с его воспаленной, розовато-прозрачной кожей, Салладор Саан лицом и волосами темен, и только серые глаза ненормально бледными пятнами светят из-под бровей в обрамлении черных ресниц. Кое-что другое роднит выходцев из Лисса между собой сильнее внешнего сходства — неспешная вальяжность в манерах и доводящая Серсею до бешенства непрошибаемость. Ей, необузданной и вспыльчивой, вялая невозмутимость всегда казалась верным признаком мужского бессилия.

"Ты кастрат?" — презрительно бросила она лиссенийцу в первом же разговоре. И пожалела.  
Мгновенным сильным толчком (таким чуждым показной благодушной расслабленности, и потому нежданным) он опрокинул ее спиной на застеленную ковром постель. Серсея всплеснула руками, падая, и не успела даже вскрикнуть, прежде чем начала хватать воздух раскрытым ртом, сипеть и царапать огрубелые костяшки пальцев, крепко сдавивших шею. Он задрал ей подол и, дернув за одно колено, широко развел бедра. Серсее ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться: стоило рвануться или попытаться сдвинуть ноги, как горло сжимала железная хватка — холодно и выверенно точно: ровно так, чтоб перед глазами начали плавать черные мухи и радужные круги, но так, чтоб она при этом оставалась в сознании и не могла уйти в забытье от своего позора.  
Евнухом ее похититель не был, в чем она убедилась. Он не был с ней груб, или резок, или по-скотски тороплив. Он не пытался ее унизить, не вел себя, как тупое животное. Но лучше бы все было так. Его лицо не выражало ни намека на страсть, в светлых глазах не плясали языки привычного ей пламени — и худшего оскорбления Серсея в жизни не знала. С необъяснимой легкостью освободившись от ненужных деталей одежды, он взял ее — так же спокойно, бесстрастно и уравновешенно, как только что вел разговор.  
Член у лиссейнийца был крупнее, чем у Джейме, и двигался он ровно — не сбиваясь с заданного ритма, входил в нее до влажного шлепка и медленно возвращался назад почти на всю длину. Он не причинял ей боли — но лучше б причинил. Едкие слезы — как капли яда — выступили у Серсеи из-под ресниц, она хрипела и задыхалась. Дай он ей волю, ослабь пальцы хоть на мгновение, она бы дотянулась и выцарапала бы ему глаза, вырвала зубами горло. Она бы зарычала (услышь мой рев!) и уничтожила бы его, как разъяренная львица. Но он держал ее жестко, уверенно, как держит опытный охотник сильного зверя в затягивающейся намертво петле. Все, что Серсея могла — закрыть глаза и ненавидеть, всеми фибрами своей души, всем жаром своего огня.  
И Серсея ненавидела — как никого и никогда в своей жизни.  
Но потекла.  
Вспоминать об этом было омерзительнее всего. То, чего не случалось в ее жизни ни с кем, произошло с грязным вором и контрабандистом. Она потеряла власть на собой, потеряла способность быть _над_ — этим всем, быть _вне игры_ , быть главной. Оттого ли, что так долго не знала мужчины, или от пережитого волнения, от нехватки ли воздуха или от собственного бессилия, кто знает... Она сдалась. Она ждала, что вот-вот все будет кончено, но лиссениец был неутомим. Он мерно входил в нее и выходил, как проклятый заводной механизм, и раз за разом ее бедра стали приподниматься вслед ускользающему движению — все выше и выше, колени сжимали чужие бока все крепче, пятки касались чужих икр, все активнее подгоняя.  
Впервые она возненавидела свое тело — за предательский пыл и неуместную жажду, за неспособность остановиться вовремя, отказаться, за низменную радость и острые искры до самых кончиков пальцев. За животную сытость после всего, что она испытала.  
— Нет, — сказал Салладор Саан, словно продолжая незаконченный разговор. Серсея не сразу поняла, что это и был ответ на ее вопрос.  
Она заходилась кашлем и бешенством, ребра ходили ходуном, плечи поднимались и опускались, а между ног вытекало липкое остывающее семя. Первые мгновения кроме свистящих вдохов и выдохов навзрыд она ничего не могла из себя выдавить.  
Безучастно, с каким-то глумливо-холодным (так ей виделось) интересом лиссениец наблюдал за ней со своих подушек.  
— Тварь, — прохрипела наконец она. — Ты заплатишь... за все... Я тебя уничтожу...  
Брови Салладора Саана приподнялись, на миг лишив лицо обычного безмятежного выражения. Он развел руками.  
— Ты же сама спросила.

Больше она ни о чем не спрашивает.  
— Зря, — повторяет он и берет с блюда апельсин и нож. Ладони у одетого в шелка и умащенного благовониями Салладора Саана матросские, с потертостями и мозолями, зато розовые ногти чисты и аккуратно острижены. Надрезанная кожура раскрывается, оранжевый сок стекает по пальцам. Резкий запах цитруса бьет в ноздри. — Тот, кто любит золото за власть и положение, рано или поздно потеряет и то, и другое, и третье.  
Он надкусывает дольку, губы его липко блестят.  
— Золото надо любить за его красоту. Тогда оно тебе не изменит.  
Серсея вздрагивает, когда он живо поднимается с места (в этой внезапной стремительной легкости грузного с виду лиссейнийца ей чудится какая-то магия) и напрягается, когда он опускается перед ее ложем. В том, что связанная по рукам и ногам Серсея возлежит на пуховых подушках под покровом из дорогих тканей, тоже есть что-то издевательски-оскорбительное.  
— Когда некоторые из моих капитанов стали коситься в сторону моей каюты, я сказал им: друзья!.. — лиссейниец отправляет в рот последний кусок истекающей соком хурмы и облизывает пальцы — один за другим. Зрелище притягивает взгляд Серсеи своей отвратительностью. Она смотрит не отрываясь, питает им свою ненависть. — Друзья, сказал я, вы только приглядитесь. Эта женщина — само золото. Разве может золото принести нам несчастье?  
Он подтягивает блюдо с фруктами ближе, к самому краю низкого стола, он приторного аромата рот Серсеи начинает усиленно заполняться слюной. Намокший кляп больше не держит влагу. Салладор Саан поддевает за черенок виноградную гроздь и вопросительно вскидывает бровь. По подбородку Серсеи течет, голова кружится, ее мутит. Больше всего на свете сейчас ей хочется обильно плюнуть пирату в лицо. Она согласно кивает.  
— Лучше сюда.  
Он подносит к ее губам серебряную чашу, в его серых глазах — заинтересованное внимание. Серсея собирает слюну.  
— Подумай, — по-отечески мягко предлагает Салладор Саан.

Это было страшнее проклятого покаянного шествия.  
Они не орали, смотрели молча. Ни одного оскорбительного выкрика или унижающего смешка. Серсея была одета, но под этими взглядами чувствовала себя даже не голой — освежеванной. То, что исходило от них, пока ее вели к люку в трюм, не обещало ничего хорошего. Эти лица не были человечьими. Горбун с огромными плечами и торчащим вперед желтым зубом, некто с одной половиной лица, существо в обгорелых струпьях... Тирион составил бы и хорошую компанию, зло подумала она, но даже эта мысль не уняло дрожь в ногах, холодный пот выступил на спине. Сзади накинули тряпку и завязали ей глаза. Серсею сковало страхом, она изо всех сил старалась не закричать, не разрыдаться, не начать умолять или обещать — это было бесполезно, она уже знала. Кто-то толкнул ее в плечо, и она вслепую шагнула вперед.  
В трюме пахло плесенью, гнилой древесиной и мочой. ЕЕ кинули прямо на пол. Она собралась с силами и, извиваясь, поползла, пока не наткнулась макушкой на стену. Кое-как упираясь ступнями в щербины досок, приподнялась, привалилась спиной к найденной опоре и изможденно вытянула ноги. Кистей рук она уже не чувствовала. Слез под повязкой не было, глаза ее были сухи.  
Он придет, твердила она про себя, как молитву. Рано или поздно придет за ней. Он не может не спасти ее. Она не может сдохнуть так — нет, она не для того была рождена. Не для того была одарена богами. Она еще вернется в Вестерос — и тогда все те, кто был причастен к ее позору, пожалеют, что появились на свет.  
Металлический стук кольца о крышку люка заставил ее тело сжаться. Серсея безотчетно стиснула бедра и отвернула голову к плечу. Но никто не спускался. Тишина длилась мучительно долго: наверно, кто-то смотрел на нее сверху. Она вскинула подбородок и постаралась расправить плечи — она должна выглядеть королевой даже здесь.  
— Испугалась? — произнес вдруг низкий голос совсем рядом, у самого уха, от неожиданности она вздрогнула и ударилась о переборку. Ни деревянного скрипа ступеней, ни шагов по полу она не слышала.  
Она попыталась вытолкнуть кляп языком, чтобы произнести проклятие, но вышло только невнятное жалкое мычание.  
— Теперь ты в безопасности, — сказал незнакомец. — Никто не тронет тебя больше. Никто не посмеет обидеть. Ты моя гостья и королева для каждого, кто ступит на палубу любого из кораблей моего флота.  
Непривычная фамильярность в обращении Серсею покоробила, но неизвестный подхватил ее — уверенно и без напряжения — и она поневоле обмякла в его руках.

— Грязный бастард... Выродок лисской потаскухи...  
— С чего ты взяла? — спокойно интересуется он. — Мои родители были допропорядочными гражданами Лиса. Их брак никто не подвергал сомнению. Они любили друг друга.  
Салладор Саан проводит краем чаши по ее нижней губе, собирая потеки слюны, бросив предупредительный взгляд, промакивает ее губы тонким батистовым платком. Серсея не пробует его укусить, но мстительно отмечает и все еще перевязанную кисть, и следы от своих зубов на его пальцах.  
И все же он продолжает кормить ее с рук.  
Он научился делать это осторожно — ловко отводя пальцы, слегка забрасывая куски пищи. Так кормят дикую тварь в зверинце. Серсею и унижает, и радует это. Это значит, что она опасна даже такой — плененной, привязанной, лишенной любой свободы.  
— Когда-нибудь я отвезу тебя в Лис. Тебе там понравится, — обещает он и широко улыбается.  
Будь он женщиной, Серсея позавидовала бы его зубам: здоровым, белоснежным, с прозрачной эмалью — словно покрытым лаком. Сама Серсея заплатила за рождение детей по одному на каждого. Внешне это незаметно, но ей все равно жаль. Сейчас зубы — единственное ее оружие.  
Она покорно приоткрывает рот, перехватывает губами ягоды, следя за тем, как темнеют его серые глаза.  
— Лис — уродливый город шлюх и их выблядков, — надменно щурится она.  
Серсея мечтает увидеть, как сползает эта улыбка с его губ, и когда-нибудь обязательно увидит (она верит). Но не сейчас. Салладор Саан ведет себя так, будто слова Серсеи огибают его, не затрагивая ничего внутри. Он слегка отстраняется, оглядывая ее со стороны, и шелковое покрывало каким-то неуловимым образом соскальзывает в сторону. Полы ее халата, стянутого поясом на талии (от мысли, что на ней одеяние самого Салладора Саана, брезгливая Серсея покрывается мелкими мурашками омерзения) широко раздвинуты и обнажают икры. Лиссейниец кладет руку на ее колено, довольно крепко сжимает, проводит до самого верха бедра.  
— Лис — город любви, — приглушенно говорит он и оборачивается к блюду с фруктами. — Какой плод в Вестеросе служит ее символом?  
— Никакой. В Вестеросе для любви не требуется символов, — презрительно кривит рот Серсея.  
— А если б существовал? Что бы это могло быть?.. Слива?.. — он трогает ее губы кончиками пальцев. Подушечки у них гладкие и совсем белые, почти такие же, как у Джейме. Искушение велико, но Серсея не тратит силы зря — сейчас он слишком насторожен и готов. Он спускается по шее к ее груди, отводит ворот. Крупный розовый сосок Серсеи напряжен, ареола сморщилась и стала уже. — Виноград?.. — Салладор Саан сначала спрашивает, глядя ей в глаза, и только потом прикасается к ней. Несильно сжимает, чуть перекатывая сосок в пальцах, как только что делал с виноградинами. Серсея старается выдохнуть неслышно.

Она знает, какова его кожа на вкус. Однажды она облизывала его пальцы.  
Хурма была переспелой, ее восковая кожица лопалась в его руках, пока он кормил ее. Нектар сползал по его ладони к запястью. Она задевала его одними губами — сначала. Она приручала своего дрессировщика, пока он был уверен, что приручает ее. Потом тронула кончиком языка — раз, другой. Лиссейниец не сразу поверил ей. Ну же, умоляла его мысленно Серсея, ну. Но он всегда был осторожен.  
Когда надо, Серсея умела терпеть. Когда у нее был план, она всегда добивалась того, что ей требовалось. Постепенно он все дольше задерживал руку с кусочками фрукта у ее рта, позволяя ей захватывать губами верхние фаланги. Кожа его была просоленной и ребристой от влаги. Серсея давила в себе отвращение, наталкиваясь языком на кромку ногтей. Она закрыла глаза, чтоб не видеть, и попыталась представить... кого угодно. Джейме не шел на ум уже давно, она уже не помнила его — тем, прежним, здоровым и сильным. Каждый раз, когда она вызывала в памяти его образ, перед глазами возникала лишь уродливая пугающая культя на месте победительной мощной десницы. Она хотела представить кузена Ланселя, но смутное воспоминание о тощем несозревшем теле и щенячьем взгляде не улучшили положения. От мыслей от Кэттлблеке ее передернуло. Она задышала чаще — только чтоб лиссейниец поверил, что она возбуждена — и приложила все старание.  
Давай, давай же, повторяла она. Сладость хурмы перебила соленый вкус, вокруг рта у Серсеи все было измазано слизкой мякостью. Она обхватывала губами уже два пальца, потом - три, сосала, до поры прикрывая острые резцы. Наконец недоверчивый пират сдался. Он встал коленями по обе стороны от ее боков и, распахнув одежду, высвободил налившуюся и окрепшую плоть. Серсея ликовала, празднуя победу. Теперь он ответит за все, он запомнит ее навсегда.  
Он приподнял ее лицо, — бережно, почти нежно — взяв за подбородок с двух сторон. Глаза его из серых превратились в черные, как ночь.  
— Шире, — попросил он хрипло. Она растянула челюсти так, что суставы щелкнули.  
Через мгновение ее языка коснулось что-то холодно-неживое. Она выкатила глаза и дернулась, попытавшись закрыть рот — но зубы только клацнули о металл. Это было кольцо — серебряное или золотое, характерного железного привкуса не было — ни выплюнуть его, ни согнуть, ни сломать она не могла. Серсея забилась в путах и заорала от отчаяния. Салладор Саан молча пропустил руку под ее шеей и прихватил в кулак волосы на затылке, удерживая ее голову. Другой рукой он осторожно погладил ее по щеке.  
— Так будет лучше для нас обоих, моя королева, — благодушно сказал он, вводя ей в рот член сквозь кольцо.

— Хурма? — подмигивает он, и все внутри у Серсеи дрожит от бессильной ярости. — Может быть... это? — лиссейниец берет в руки банан и смеется собственной тупой шутке. Серсея смотрит поверх него и кривит рот в пренебрежении.  
Ей надо быть выше всего этого. Она королева. Она не доставит этой низкорожденной дряни радости видеть ее поверженной. Она только прикусывает нижнюю губу, когда лиссениец с силой стискивает ее грудь, прежде чем опустить вторую руку и раздвинуть ей бедра.  
Смысла сопротивляться нет.  
— Персик, — утвердительно говорит он, почти невесомо поглаживая ее между ног. Пальцы его холодны от застывшего на них виноградного сока. Серсея откидывает голову и непроизвольно сдвигается ближе. Когда Салладор Саан нагибается к ней и трогает ее языком, она не стонет, нет. Никто и никогда не увидит королеву Серсею потерявшей достоинство. Просто выдохи ее становятся более долгими и хриплыми, в вдохи — порывистыми и бурными.  
— Ты сокровище, — ровным тоном говорит он, оторвавшись.  
— Мразь, — сдавленно шепчет Серсея, взбешенная тем, что он делал с ней (или тем, что прекратил?). — Скот... Проклятый подонок... Тварь... Я рассчитаюсь с тобой за все. Мой брат Джейме... мои дети... Время придет.  
Язык вновь сменяют пальцы, и Серсея проглатывает слова.  
— Времени у нас много, — кивает Салладор Саан и ослепительно улыбается. — Мысль об этом наполняет меня радостью.  
Его влажные пальцы мерно двигаются у Серсеи внутри. Лиссениец устраивается на ложе удобнее, она приподнимает колени и бедра, когда он входит по-настоящему.  
— Ты что-то говорила о детях, моя королева? — спрашивает он без тени улыбки.  
Жаль, что _там_ не бывает зубов, думает Серсея, задыхаясь и царапая ногтями подушки.


End file.
